


PinkBubble/Juicy Watermelon

by USER21peach



Category: PinkBubble
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 馬右 camboy
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone
Kudos: 17





	PinkBubble/Juicy Watermelon

MarkLee99相比其他主播几乎算是三个月开一次直播，要说尺度倒也没有其他玩的开的主播那样露骨，就连玩具也是屈指可数，有时候甚至连性器都不给看。  
但是他的直播却常年排在前面，每次直播之后粉丝群里还会私底下交换他的直播录屏。在夜晚里打开男孩的声音就像脆生生的西瓜，带着少年的独特沙哑，可是又因为玩弄自己而变得色情，无数次有人猜他是不是歌手，他也不回答，咬着嘴唇看着镜头吐字，  
“这个…我不能说哦…各位就不要好奇了…”  
然后手指在那处搅动的水声传进麦克风，纤细的脚踝搭在桌子上，可是却因为阴影该死的看不到那处风光，男孩脸颊粉红，就连耳尖也是，明明做了这么次还是如同第一次一样害羞，身体的快感给他眼睛蒙上一层水雾，看向镜头又难为情的移开—  
根本就是一盘多汁的西瓜。  
带着夏日特有的清甜，外表是冰凉坚硬的样子，其实只要透过那层不好接近的盔甲，就是容易捏碎的充满鲜红甜美汁液的果肉，过喉是安慰燥热的清凉—  
要说什么，他真的是穿的越多越性感，就算看到一个部位都让人勾起摧残的欲望，又舍不得把他彻底揉碎。  
天然的色欲。

今天他穿了一套西装。  
皮带勒紧的裤子能看到挺翘的臀部，可是他的腰又似乎能一只手握住，领带好好的系在胸前，但是纽扣又似乎故意地解到胸前，背景似乎是他家的玄关一类的地方，黄色的灯光在阴暗的角落凸显他完美的比例，跪在镜头前，DojaCat的声音隐隐传来，  
“If you could see it from the front   
Wait till you see it from the back —”  
shit，该死的应景。

他也不急着，他的直播风格就是按心情来，随着节奏身体逐渐放松，头随着鼓点轻轻摆动，似乎突然想到什么好点子眼睛突然放大，  
“wait…gonna show you something…”  
他突然转过身子，圆润的臀部直接展现在镜头前，双手撑在地板上用力，透过那层衬衫能看到完美的腰背线，能听到他的轻笑，透着可见的害羞，  
“是我最近学的，可能做的不够好…”  
衬衫被他扯出来，盖住一小片屁股，结实的腰用力带起屁股，在地板上慢慢滑动，左右抖动，能看到他的细腰如何摆动出弧度，西装裤绷紧下的翘臀—  
仅仅两个twerk就燃起一片火。

然后他立刻回复到原来的姿势，脸因为刚刚的出格行为变得粉红，声音透过来，  
“啊…还是不够好啊…”  
哪里叫不够好，明明前面的观众都要缴械了。

“好啦…”因为上面滚过的夸奖评论看得心情大好，音调也上升，“今天时间比较充足…但是我还是做完就下播，大家不能太贪心哦—”  
他还要wink一下，开始用手去扯他的领带，黑色的丝绸在手上绕了两圈，明明简单的动作却想让人狠狠的把他绑起来好好调教一番，皮带掉落在地上金属发出清脆的撞击声。裤链拉下，裤子随着半褪，挂在结实的大腿中间，黑色的内裤里微微凸起的性器引人遐想，拉下内裤里面的性器随着露出，他是刚好的形状，因为男孩的安抚也渗出体液，男孩的手掌随之湿润，上下套弄的快感冲击着男孩的大脑，粗重的喘息不自觉漏出，那盏黄灯加重他的线条，衬衫也松松垮垮把锁骨直接露出，镜头前完全能看到他瘦薄而结实的完美身体—  
他加重手上的力度，因为抚慰的快感而若隐若现的筋肉更加诱人，他又去摸准备在一旁的润滑液，双腿并起来放在地上能看到腿缝中间诱人的软洞，手指上沾上一点涂抹，咬着衬衫却丝毫没有任何作用，那些色情的声音不受控制的漏出来，  
“啊哈……嗯………”  
进去一个指节软洞就欢快地吞吐起整根手指，比起他的外表他的生理更加淫荡，身体对欲望的本能渴望让他加多了一根，他的手指也纤细，只能撑起一点，根本不能满足他，“嗯哼…”细细的闷哼又多了一根手指，三根手指抠挖出里面嫩红的软肉，另一只手摸着自己的性器，脚趾因为快感蜷缩，肌肉紧绷—  
还是不够。  
他又加多了一根，身体似乎有什么性爱天赋，越给越是贪婪，几乎整只手都要吃进去了，透明的液体不断滴落在地板上，在灯光下泛着光，抽插声和他自己的喘息混成完美的交响，里面不断吮吸自己的手指的感觉很奇妙，性器涨得难受，扭动着腰肢才能止痒—  
太色情了，他摇动着细腰，另一只手抓着勃起的性器大力套弄，“嗯哼…啊啊…”  
摩擦前段小口他差点就要把自己玩射，手一下推得更深，大力套弄像是点起一把火，烧着他仅存的理智，他的头仰起来，喉结激烈滚动，  
“啊啊………”  
他射了，乳白的液体直接把他的大腿沾到哪里都是，从后穴拿出来的手指的透明液体让他羞耻，他低下头，

“大家今天看的开心吗？”  
“then…bye…”

点到即止。  
他太懂了，轻尝一口好东西留下回味的时间，  
只会让人越来越渴望。


End file.
